Highway To Hell
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When they stumble upon their friends things, they can't help their curious minds... but what they find leaves them thinking that some things are meant to be locked away. But they don't always stay that way, do they? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**8/25/15, NXT Taping set to air 9/9/15…**_

" _Mini Cena going for it, launching herself off the ropes like a springboard much like Jericho!" Alex exclaimed as Amanda did her hand spring move before spinning around._

" _Oh, damn! That's gonna hurt in the morning!" Finn responded after seeing Alexa Bliss get clotheslined by Amanda._

" _Your girl is not gonna play nice with anyone in NXT or WWE, except you Balor." Corey said, Amanda going up to the top rope and jumping off it and causing Alexa to scream in pain as Amanda's feet slammed into her ribs._

 _But Alexa wasn't the only one hurting… Amanda crawled over and pinned Alexa for the three count but couldn't stand up and put any weight on her left leg, Finn leaving the commentator's table and running down to the ring, getting in it and crouching down next to Amanda as the referee tended to Alexa._

 _Once Finn and Amanda were in the backstage area, Amanda untied her right ring boot and took it off to take the pressure off of her injured ankle._

" _Probably just twisted it… damn, I really hope I didn't break anything again, that was bad enough the first time around." Amanda replied, startling Finn._

" _How the hell did that happen, lass?" Finn asked, resting his hands on Amanda's shoulders._

" _Accident just before I turned 12. Spent two months in a cast and wheelchair, humidity can drive someone mad when they have to wear a damn cast." Amanda explained._

" _Doesn't mean you have to risk my safety as well as your own in that damn ring! Are you trying to kill us both?!" Alexa screeched as she stormed over to them._

" _Trying to make the matches actually look like wrestling matches! That's what we're supposed to do, we can't be afraid to get hurt in that ring! It's part of the damn job, you bitch but what wasn't part of the job was you stomping on my foot and kicking my ankle!" Amanda said, Alexa attempting to strike her but Finn stepped in front of Amanda._

 _Alexa stormed off, Finn turning back to Amanda and picking her up off of the crate as Amanda grabbed her ring boot._

" _Now that out there… was a well earned victory. I think someone deserves a victory celebration. Let's go get that ankle fixed up first." Finn says, taking Amanda towards the locker room._

 _Finding out that it was just a sprain, Amanda's ankle was braced up and both had left afterwards, heading to the hotel._

 _It was gonna be a low key party for them… Amanda really wasn't good at handling loud parties anymore as those days were long gone…_

 **Present time…**

"So why are we doing this exactly?" Amanda questioned, the 25 year old following Immy upstairs to the attic of the house.

"I saw a few things up here last time. Hey, are you alright? I noticed a slight limp earlier while you were walking." Immy explained.

"Yeah, I'm okay… mostly. Added a little too much force into a moonsault two weeks ago during a match against Bitchy Bliss and she stomped on my right foot and slammed her foot into my ankle like a brat." Amanda answered as they walked into the attic, Immy closing the door but not completely before they sat down and she pulled a box to them and opened it.

"Found these a while ago." Immy explained after retrieving the letters, Amanda opening one and recognising Sandy's handwriting.

 _7/11/06_

 _Getting close to Sophomore year starting… a bit nervous about the new school that they built to replace the old one but the old one has been around for over 50 years and is starting to break down a bit._

 _Once you get attached to something, somewhere or someone, it's hard to let go… but I understand why, it'll take too long to renovate the old building._

 _I can finish up school this way… though Immy told me that there's a friend of hers finishing school online and going through with her dream career at the same time._

 _She seems very driven… and at a young age too, best to start early with what she wants._

"She kept an eye on people a lot back then. Always more the kind of kid who was the quiet one near the back of the room who saw everything that went on." Immy spoke after Amanda lowered the note.

"So how scared was she when I fell off the apron at Saturday Night's Main Event later that week?" Amanda questioned, Immy remembering the fall that Amanda took during the match.

"Not too worried, actually. I never quite understood it but Sandy never has been one to get all that worried or scared, more to be the one to say that sitting there worried doesn't fix anything in the meantime." Immy answered as she dug around in the box, before her hand gripped around a pile of smaller pieces of paper, which fell from her hand and ended up spread across the floor as she brought her arm back out. "Aw, damn it."

She and Amanda picked it all up… and Amanda found one dated from late June 2007.

 _I can't believe what they're saying… two parents and a child are dead and they're investigating it as a double murder-suicide._

 _Immy just told me that her friend won't answer any phone calls or texts… and in that state of shock, I don't blame her one bit._

 _Why would anyone ever do that to their family, their loved ones? Immy had met him before, said he treated her and her friend like they were his own kids…_

"Everyone has their darkest secrets…" Amanda whispered, Immy resting her right hand on Amanda's left shoulder.

"Everyone has something they don't tell… by the looks of it, Sandy included." Immy responded, holding up another piece she'd found from mid 2009.

 _July 2009_

 _We had a strange meeting today. Dad and I thought we were going to see the founder, but it was someone else, a 'benefactor' of sorts. They provide resources and money… And I mean a lot of money._

 _Dad doesn't want to agree to it, but the benefactor is right. His contacts dried up and he can't finish his work as it stands, there's too much he needs and not enough people who can supply it._

 _August 2009_

 _He accepted the offer. Things are going to change but now he has the means to finish. I can manage._

"August 2009… not too long before she and her dad moved out of the country for a few years, didn't come back until 2013." Immy said as they reached the end of the note.

"Think something horrible happened?" Amanda questioned as they put the notes back and Immy helped her stand up.

"I couldn't bring myself to ask her, Mandy." Immy explained.

"Some things… they should stay buried." Amanda responded.

"Some things… whatever happened, she and her father both moved back but they've been apart ever since, I don't think they've even seen each other in person since they got off the plane." Immy replied.

The two headed downstairs and Amanda decided to head on back to the apartment after she and Immy hugged.

But Immy knew that troubled look in her eyes.


End file.
